


A place I could call home

by 42istheanswear



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, But it's only hinted at, Disguise, Father-Son Relationship, Running, Travel, joxter trying very hard to be a good dad to all mymbles children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42istheanswear/pseuds/42istheanswear
Summary: The strugles of Joxter to find a place for his son and himself in a judgemental world.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it.

With how rare and secretive the mumriks were there was a mysticism to them. Many believed that they could connect to gods and the powers around them and tell the future. Their forebondings only seemed to prove this theory. Others believed that they descended from a god of chaos and mischife and seeked to avoid the at all cost. Some thought they were spirits of the earth wandering it, beeing at home everywhere and no where at the same time. Their once prosperous kind driven back by hemulins and fillyjonks. But one thing all agreed on was that they were rare and by extension valuable.

Mymble never thought she could meet one. Much less form a relationship with. Once she thought of them as mysterious being. When she started seeing the mumrik she felt like she was on some kind of adventure. Peeking into a forgotten past. But the feelings changed the longer she was with him. She started slipping into a life that felt familiar and warm. She smiled to herself as she stroked Joxter's hair who was partially lying on her lap. They were together for almost half a year, longer than Mymble ever was with a man and a mumrik out of all would break the record.

They met when she was pregnant with triplets. There was little time for them both when they were born, but Joxter stayed. Even helped a little, clumsily but sincere. It was so strange seeing the creature she herd tales of in her youth singing and stories of his travel to her children. As much as people claimed that mumriks never warmed one place for too long Joxter seemed to have domesticated himself.

She smiled as she looked at the peaceful form in her lap. Most of her children adored him. She doubted another child would change things, yet she was worried. They always left when she told them.

"Is everything all right, my hart?" Joxter asked. His eyes stared at her unblinking. She noticed she had stopped stroking his hair. He was going to find out eventually, there wasn't a point in stretching it out, yet she longed for moments like these to last forever. Just the two of them. And fifteen children.

"Darling?" Joxter shifted to a more upright position putting his weight on his right elbow. Oh how strange it was to look at his eyes. They had almost a glowing quality to them. She reached forward and cupped his round face in her hands. He seemed so vulnerable and small in them. After all he was barely older then her oldest daughter and she felt uncertainty, almost keeping the secret for a while longer. But she had made up her mind and he deserved to know.

"Your going to be a pappa." The words slipped from her tone. She wondered if he sensed the uneasiness her voice carried. Joxter stared at her with those unblinking blue eyes of his. Regret washed over her. Oh how she wished he kept it for a few more days.

Suddenly he leaped. Dragging a surprised Mymble with him. He tried picking her up, but she was almost twice as tall as he was and certainly heavier. So they stumbled to the ground. Joxter laughing.

"Mymble you are the most remarkable being I have ever met." He said as he stared at her with pure adoration. It seemed so funny. A mumrik so rare holding an ordinary mymble in such high regard.

"Oh I can't wait to meet them."

"Your not leaving?" The question slipped her. Her worry voiced and clashed with the surprised and even slightly offended face. He took both clasping them together and looked at her eyes filled once again with warmness.

"We'll be a family Mymble."How could she have ever doubt him. "It's a promise."

***

Spring came and with it Snufkin arrived.

He was so small and Joxter was afraid to touch. The child precious and scary at the same time.

"You can hold him, you know?" Mymble said softly. Snufkin sleeping peacefully in her arms. Joxter looked up, looking eyes. It was the first time Mymble was struck with how young he really was. Mymbles aged slower then mumrics, but she technically twice his age. She had her first child when she was around his age and she was just as frightened as he was right now. But she was alone back then and Joxter had her now to guide him into parenthood.

***

It was almost a month since Snufkin was born. He was small and fragile in Joxter arms. He was afraid of holding him still, but it felt good to do so. His own son in his hands. How hard it was to believe.

"Why haven't you left yet?" Joxter glanced at the child asking him. The smallest and fiercest of the lot.

"I don't think I could." Joxter replied looking back at his son. The tenderness of his voice surprised him. He felt no wanderlust in almost a year now. How very peculiar indeed.

"All papas do." The small one insistent. Her expression rather sour. "But never this late."

Little My was the third oldest but she was still just a child. While most Mymble's other children adored him. My was always hostile towards him. There was a deep sadness to this child. He kneeled down, carefull not to drop his son. Even on his knees he was still a head taller then the girl.

"I'm sorry I cannot bring your pappa back. But if you want I could be yours too."

"You better not leave Snufkin and I." Her face showed something other then anger for the first time he met her.

"I couldn't even dream of it."

***

"I'm beginning to like you" Little My stated" And I don't like that."

Joxter laughed at the sudden statement. And little My puffed up her checks, clearly annoyed. Oh how expressive the girl could be. They were sitting behind the house and Joxter was teaching her how to make flower crowns. The girl was learning quickly.

"I'm being serious. You're gonna leave and I'm gonna be sad. I like not liking people. It's easier." Joxter looked at her. There was so much sadness to her.

"Well it's sometimes better to take the risk. Even if the loved ones leave you will still feel fondness when you think of them, I think."

"Mother doesn't even remember my name." He could see tears forming in her eyes. He knew how forgetful Mymble could be. He feared one day she would forget him as well.

"She simply fears to call you by it." Little My turned to him, surprised by this statement."Everyone who calls you little doesn't value their lives. They do not know that it is your personality that makes you big." Little My beamed and stood up. Arms on her hips.

"Right you are. I should be feared."

***

It was a long time since Joxter had this uneasy feeling to his stomach. At first he didn't notice but it grew with strength wretching his inside to an almost unbearable pain. He knew he couldn't stay much longer. How foolish of him to dream of a steady home. Yet he didn't go. Determined to stay with the family he built for himself. He wanted this happiness more then ever. He had a son now.

Realisation struck Joxter like a hammer to the head. He had a son now. A son who was in fact half mumrik. He looked down at the small bundle in his lap that was making grabbing hands at his pappa. Even with his fair face it was still unmistakable that the boy had mumrik heritage. His eyes were brown, but they were slotted. His tail fluffy like a mumrik, clearly different from Mymble's. His small hands will likely grow sharp nails before so long. Oh how he wished his son would look nothing like him. He deserved happiness. But Joxter knew he could only wish peace for his son. He needed to leave this place. And he needed to take snufkin with him.

***

"You promised." He could feel the guilt in him like a heavy rock threatening to drown him. She was right.

"I know." He responded. His voice weak. He would be gone anyway. Better for him to be gone on his own terms. They both knew it, but it didn't stop the accusations.

"You told me you always keep your word." Tears streamed down Mymble's face and Joxter hated himself even more. He made a move to hug her, comfort her but she stepped away. Ever so slightly but the distance was crushing Joxter. He felt his eyes and through burning. The sensation stronger then his twisting stomach.

"You'll leave me with the child like everyone else does." Her face screamed betrayal.

"I need to take him with me." Mymble's eyes widened. She was at lost for words. Staring at him with wide brown orbs that shined with tears. Joxter sized his opportunity, crossed the distance between them and held her hands.

"If I won't be safe here neither will he. I need to protect him I know how to run and hide from them."

"You sure know how to run." The sentence felt like a stab.

***

They were coming. Mymble was rushing as were her children scattered all around the house gathering supplies. Few of those things they brought were actually useful but there wasn't enough time to complain. Despite his promise Joxter was leaving.  
Joxter could feel something pull his coat.

"I want to go with you" It was little My. He kneel down, but was still a head taller then her. "Mother won't even notice." He could see tears in her eyes and Joxter pulled her into a hug for the first time. The girls seemed surprised but returned it none the less.

"I'm sorry fierce one." He pulled back. His arms resting on her shoulders "I can't take you." He smiled weakly. "Seems you were right. Fathers need to leave."\\\

"Your not my dad."The words stung. She was right in some way he wasn't but all the same he felt a fondness for her, not as big as for his son, but a fondness none the less. He wished he could be for her, but some things couldn't be changed. "Maybe that's for the better."

Mymble tapped him on his shoulder. He looked her in the eyes as she handed him the packet rucksack, his eyes sad, frightened and guilty. Snufkin a mare bundle in his arms.

"I'll be back. We'll be back." The promise wasn't only for Mymble this time. He said squeezed her hand and giving her one last gentle peck on her check. She closed her eyes. The small paws holding her hands loosing their grip. Once she opened them he was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

After two days of constantly pushing forward Joxter allowed himself to rest. He plopped down. The small one making a sound of protest as he shifted in the safety of his fathers shirt. Joxter left out a chuckle as he retrieved the small bundle from his shirt. Big eyes stared at him unblinking. They were brown like his mothers and Joxter felt his eyes burning.The thought of her creating an uncomfortable aching in his heart. 

"It seams we mumriks never get the chance to sleep by one chimney for to long, now do we?"His voice craked as he spoke.

He felt his stomach grumble. He opened the rucksack and regarded what the children had packed. He found two bottles of milk, but not much more food. He was thank full to whoever packed it anyway, at least Snufkin would be fed.

It was still summer so he was bound to find some berries. He could manage off of that for now. The rucksack contained all of his all belongings, as he thankfully kept the habit of putting them back in. Never sure when the time to leave would be. Between them he spotted one of Mymble's dresses. Why any of the kids would pack it was beyond him. At least he could use it as a blanket if nothing else.

***

Joxter felt a sadness to him. Whenever he went people regarded him with uneasy faces. There were a lot of rumors regarding mumriks, their rareness only adding to it. He felt guilty for being a father. Snufkin was bound to face a word of hardships. He could only hope he would look more like his mother then him.

They sat on a tree branch just outside of town. Midsummer was nearing and there was a buzz and liveliness to the populace. Joxter smiled bitterly, no doubt he would get some nasty looks if trying to mingle with the populace. He didn't want to steal and give the damned hemulins the satisfaction of being right about his kind. It wasn't really his foult though as no one wanted to employ a mumrik. To scared of being robbed. Well there were a few professions he could still attempt, not that he looked very forward to it. He clutched the tarot cards in his hands.

He jumped of the tree landing softly on his feet and made his way slowly to the center of. He was dressed in Mymbles dress. A bandana on his head to hide his short hair. He even shaved in the morning to appear more feminine. He never understood why people fancied female fortune tellers more then male a gift of sight did not discriminate against any gender.

What he was doing wasn't exactly illegal, but was frowned upon by some policeman. Reading cards wasn't exactly honest work to some hemulins. He thought the same with how many frauds there were. Not that he would ever admit it out loud to give them any satisfaction.

He would rather spend his time in the woods, but he needed to feed Snufkin and he wasn't old enough to live off of fish and birds yet. He only hoped this all wouldn't blow up in his face. 

***

If nothing else Joxter was good with words. He knew perfectly well his touch with supernatural wasn't very good. None the less he knew how to twist words to fit any situation. Which brought him many customers. They survived the winter just fine with the coin. He even had a little something extra to gift Snufkin for his first birthday. Joxter was getting better if he could praise himself. At this point he was sure nothing more would surprise him. 

It was almost a year since Joxter left Mymble. The longing was still there. He wished for nothing more then go back, yet he knew it was safer not to. So he and Snufkin traveled the word, never staying in one place longer then necessary.

The valley they were currently in was more peaceful then most. Not many customers here sadly but he intended to stay here for some time none the less. People here seemed very friendly and with Snufkin over a year old now he didn't need to gather many coins anyways. He could maybe take some time off from those silly costumes. He put his hands behind his head and leaned on on a tree. His son a comfortable weight on his stomach. 

The day has been very lazy and Joxter enjoyed the peace. He watched the river flow. Separating him from the few houses in the village. He could certainly stay here for a while. 

... 

He spend almost a week near the riverbank. They slept in the tent he had bought with the coin. It wasn't as comfortable as sleeping next to the fireplace next to Mymble. 

Even though Joxter stayed out of the town for most of the time he heard of the upcoming wedding. The bride to be happily chatting with a clerk selling seeds. Apparently all residence are to be invited as neither of the couple had any close relatives so they just decided to invite their new neighbour's. This was sweet all things considerate. He was happy for them. Joxter was never one for marriage. This wasn't something for mumriks. But the idea of tying down with someone seemed more appealing once he met Mymble. The Moomin bride to be turned around with a big smile on her face. She seemed familiar. But Joxter couldn't place where he might have met her. 

"Oh my." she exclaimed. "are you knew to the valley? I don't think I saw you before. "

"Not really. I expect to be gone before the week passes." 

In the end curiosity won Joxter over as it always did. He has never been to a wedding. Well at least he was never invited. He was guilty of crashing a few and gorging on the free food. But this time would be different. For the first time in over a year he felt wanted somewhere and he intended to stay. If even a little longer. 

He helped with preparations as much as he could and him and Moomin maiden became friends quite fast. He helped mostly with cooking as heavy lifting wasn't suited for mumrics. They were known for being skilled in avoiding hard work after all. He helped with measuring and sewing the dress. All these years traveling alone taught him how to properly mend garments. Even if he wasn't the best he still did a good job and Moomin maiden was overjoyed. Smiling at him with her bright green eyes and praising his work.

He worried how quickly he got attached to her. Her presses made him feel warm. It wasn't like the warmth of an adventure with his friends nor like the strong and demanding like Mymble. It was delicate, embracing and caring even though the girl must have been around his age, even younger perhaps and he didn't remember his parents he felt like he met a true...

"Mamma" Snufkin exclaimed. The two adults looked down at the small child positioned on on top of Moomin maden's legs. His head leaning on her stomach. The moomin smiled. "You want back to your mama?" She asked warmly. It still felt weird to Joxter to be called a mamma. Well better not correct her anyways. Snufkin shook his head. And held his small paw against the Moomins stomach.

"Baby." Moominmaiden blushed furiously and Joxter let out a snort and shook his head. He stood up to hoist his son into the air and rest him on one of his arm. He was growing but was still incredibly small, even for a mumrik. 

"Are you sure my darling?" He asked his son who nodded eagerly. Who knew. Maybe his son had a little bit of sight to him.

There was a sound of footsteps and soon another moomin appeared. Joxter hasn't seen the groom to be yet but once he laid his eyes on him he recognized him instantly. He tried not to show his surprise but he supposed he wasn't quick enough to cover up. 

"Is everything alright?" The Moomin asked. 

"My darling son just turned out to have some sight to him." He smiled what he hoped to be a warm and reassuring, recovering quickly from his momentary lost of composure. Moominmaiden still held a hand to her check. "I think you should be the one to break it to him my dear" The female moomin recovered from her initial shock stood up and took the hand of her fiance.

"Is everything alright Moominmaiden?" He asked. Worry seeping though his voice. She smiled as she said. "You're going to call me moominmamma soon." 

His eyes widened. Moominmaiden nodded and the Moomin left out a laugh like a mandman hoisting his soon to be wife in the air and twirling her around. Nearly knocking a pot of hot soup of the stove. Moominmaiden laughed with delight as well. Her soft voice like honey on a warm toast mixing with his brasher one, like that of a sailor seeing land after a long storm on the sea. He put her down and hoisted both mumriks at once as well. Joxter tended to forget how strong he was under all that fluff. Snuffkin was surprised what was going on but started laughing none the less and Joxter felt that he was joining them as well. His hard swelled with fond memories of what seemed to be a lifetime ago. After much twirling around Joxter was put down.

"Oh thank you for the wonderfull news my good woman." Moomin smiled at him taking both of his hands. Joxter laughed once again.

"You would have found out soon enough." He smiled "But the praise isn't to be for me. My darling here was the one who pointed it out. Moomin hoisted his son up once again. Normally Joxter would be at the throat of anyone who dared touch his son, but he knew his old friend wouldn't hurt any of them. He was a good fellow, even if he, much like Joxter, sometimes pretended otherwise. The moomin was praising his son and Joxter fell a warmness in his chest. He felt a longing to stay once again, but knew he would need to part with them soon enough. The life of a mumrik wasn't an easy one. But he supposed no life really was.

"Oh jolly how wonderful you made evening. Thank you for telling us of the great future that is to come."

Joxter knew an opportunity for a prank when he was one. After all, the ego of his friend did like to take over at times.

"Well there is still much that can be learnt about it. May I see your palm moominmaiden?" The moomin in question smiled warmly at Joxter and extended her arm which the mumrik took. He stared at it, pretending to trace a non-existent-line. "I see a happy life for both you and your son. Filled with warmth and happiness. He will be your little darling, a light in your life. A little mischievous perhaps, but all children tend to be. He will grow into a respectable young moomin filling you with pride. He will adore you for your warmth and as long as you share your smile with him he will share his happiness, his sadness, his worries and his secrets with you. He will adore you with all his little hart." He left go of it and moominmaiden brought it back to her chest. Smiling warmly at him, tears forming in her eyes. He smiled back. Happy for hear but also eager for his prank. After all he couldn't resist a little fun just like his old friend couldn't resist a little praise his way.

"What about me?" The moomin inquired. His friend didn't change much after all.

"All lives are their own. And while the mother's and child's are intertwined for the very first few months there is little I can read about the father from her pawn. May I?" He asked extending his hand towards his old friend who eagerly offered his. He turned it slowly, building some anticipation for good measure and gasped for the added effect.

"What is it?" The moomin asked worriedly?

"Oh the life you led left a very strong markings on your palm already. I can read little between the ones already drown. An encounter with the king is very visible, so is the journey with the hattifatteners." The two moomins looked at each other. Probably trying to decide how much he heard from the townsfolk. Moomin was one to brag after all. "I see a line for an old friend and someone related. I don't think a son, a nephew perhaps. And another mysterious figure" He made a show of dragging his finger along a non-existent-line. "A mumrik none the less, one not unlike myself. And just next to it I can see a very stark line that you are loosing the sharpness to your senses." Joxter put on a worried face. "You wouldn't recognize anyone who you hadn't seen in over a week, even if they stood right before you. Oh what a teribble curse that must be. Likely gained on one of your adventures." He loosened his grip and the moomin drew his hand back. 

"Are you sure the stark line doesn't represent me getting a son strong like myself madam." Moomin asked. His voice unsure. Joxter smiled widely bearing his fangs. "I'm as sure as you not seeing good 'ol Joxter when he stands right in front of you, my silly old friend." As he spoke the last few words he let his voice gain the harsher notes he was hiding while in disguise. Moomins eyes widened and Joxter left out a laugh toppling over. He felt tears in his eyes staring at his dumbfound friend.

"You old snake" He herd moomins voice return to it's positive tone once more. The playfulness peaking through. "You never had a touch of sight in you to begin with. You made it all up as you went." Moomin seemed more amused then angry with him. Which Joxter considered a good thing." I haven't seen you in years. I even visited that Mymble of yours but she claimed not to know any mumriks." Joxter mood felt instantly. He wondered if Mymble had forgotten him already. It was fair he supposed, he did break his promise after all. He felt tears building in his eyes.

"I needed to leave her. A mumrik can only stay so long in one place." He doubted his friend knew the whole truth to the wandering lifestyle of his friend. He hugged his son as he sat there on the floor, the jovial mood completely broken. His old friend shared a worried look with his lady.

"Your troubles have caught up to you, haven't they?" Joxter refused to meet his eyes. "I know how you always thought yourself so clever in hiding your troubles." He sat down gently next to Joxter on the floor. "But I have known you most of my life and as clever as you might think yourself to be I know you're hiding something. I won't make you tell what it is, just... you know... I'm here" He looked at moomin maiden "We both are. And despite what others might think, you're welcome here." Oh how Joxter wished he had the courage to tell them.

***

Joxter, despite his original protest, stayed with the moomins after their wedding. He wanted to leave them to their honeymoon but moominmaiden insisted, claiming that they can always postpone it. He felt grateful for all her warmness. But even with all their kindness he could fell a sadness of losing his own family.

He felt grateful. Really. But this didn't make the pain any easier. Still the warmth given to them, especially from moomin-soon to be-mamma was overpowering his grief. The fact that Snufkin simply adored her only added to it. Thruth be told Joxter was beginning to be a little jealous of how well they got along. But after a long day playing in the sun and picking cherries with miss moomin it was still Joxter's lap that Snufkin fell asleep on.

He really wanted to stay, but he knew that things would catch up to him. They always did. Hopefully later then sooner. For now he was content to spend his life in the shades of the big house that his old friend built crafting flower crowns for his son and the moomins.

His old friend was overjoyed at first to have someone who will listen to his memoirs, he did not take into account that Joxter relieved most of his adventures with him and knew when they strayed from the truth. Which was more often then not much to Joxters amusement.

"You forgot to add the jelly..."

"I will absolutely not mention the jelly incident."

"Well I think it rather adds to the story."

What are you boys discussing? Moominmaiden asked as she turned the corner and found both men sitting on the porch. Moomin holding his notes rather protective.

"Oh we were just discussing the jelly..."

"Yes the jelly. My old friend would really fancy some." Moomin interrupted. His fur fluffing up on his face indicating his embarrassment. He seized Joxter by the collar and preceded to drag him into the house. "We shall make some for dessert." Moomin maiden watched them in surprise as Moomin closed the door behind the quickly.

"Have you absolutely no shame."Momin stated exasperated. Joxter chuckled.

"You seem to have enough for us both. I would have thought you would mention it to her by now."

"No one is to know about the incident do you hear me." He could see how frantic his friend has become and while Joxter liked tormenting his friend he knew when to stop. After all, some memories are better left forgotten. 

"Alright." He responded and started walking away.

"Where are you going." 

"To the kitchen. I was promised desert after all." Moomin smiled and followed his friend. It was almost a relief, he wasn't the only one keeping secrets.

**Author's Note:**

> This could use more editting but I'll rather continue the story. I'll try updating weekly.


End file.
